Lost World
by D.L.A.M
Summary: After Dakota was taken from her brother she finds herself tied to a motel bed. Soon she must learn to use her skills to fight, fly, or befriend. What will she do after meeting the boys? Will she tell her secret or find a way out of this all and get back home? Possible Destiel / Salty Crowley
1. Motels Suck

Opening my eyes my mind moves very slowly, only short thoughts pass.

Where am I?

Sheets. Pillow. Blanket.

Bed?

Not my bed though?

My eyes hurt.

My _**everything**_ hurts.

A few moments pass like this, very slowly. My mind gets quicker as though its just being charged. It still makes no sense how I got _here_. Here, as in, tied to a crappy bed in what looks to be a motel room?

 _ **(FLASHBACKS ALL BOLD AND ITALIC)**_

 _ **I'm sitting in the bar, my brothers bar. Since im only 15 and he's the only family I have, I stay with him, and most times it's at the bar. "D's Place" he even named it after me when he first got it 6 years ago. Just because he's the responsible one doesn't mean he's good at it so, of course, i'm drunk. Im by the pool table on my 8th beer at only 1 am. I'm hustling a biker for 100 bucks when a man in black walks over…**_

 _ **Then it all went dark…**_

 _ **Next thing I know i'm being pushed into a really nice car that smells of...Blood?**_

 _ **I pass out again….**_

 _ **Sounds. Music. Bickering?**_

 _ **Sleep.**_

 _ **(Flashback over)**_


	2. Introductions and Questions

Authors note

This is my first fling at writing a fanfic so please any advice would be great. If you have suggestions they would be welcomed.

Dakotas thoughts will be like this: _**Example**_

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

This room looks well lived in...

After what feels like hours of waiting unable to move or get up I hear talking outside. No, not talking, _yelling._ As soon as it started it was over, and now whoever it was, is trying to get in.

WAIT! TRYING TO GET IN _HERE?!_

My mind's racing, I _**MUST**_ find a way out!

The only thing I manage to do is knock over a nightstand…..

In walks 2 men. The first is a man about 6 foot most noticeably wearing a beige trench coat.

The second man… HE'S THE DUDE FROM THE BAR!

As soon as I notice this I let loose a string of curses and vulgar words in German because it sounds meaner (let's be honest german is great language to yell in). Somewhere along the lines of me calling him a bastard who must take me back before I- he snaps his fingers and I cannot finish my statement. This man had the audacity to mute me! As soon as he did this I calm down (not my mind however, for that is always a bullet train)

 _ **Eye for an eye and the world goes blind, although that's why they make glasses!**_

 _ **Never mistake my calm for kind, for you can never hear the thoughts in my mind!**_

The bastard in black points to himself," Crowley, King of hell.'' Then points to Trenchcoat Dude, "Castiel-"

"Angel Of The Lord," Trencoat Dude adds.

 _ **Okay? Trenchcoat Dude= Castiel "Angel Of The Lord" and the dude in black is Crowley "King Of Hell." HA! These men make a funny combo with those titles. Although, they may not be lying….. They do have a sort of "glow" or "power" about them… Being able to read energies and emotions may just prove useful with these two….**_

Crowley asks, "Now that we've introduced ourselves its your turn, so what's your name? And with that I no longer feel the tightness in my throat making me unable to speak.

"Dakota Lee Angelo-Marek, but you must already know that. How could you not know the name of the _child_ you _kidnapped._ You must of had a plan for how professional that was. Now my first question was how you drugged me?" I say as gusty as possible in a low intimidating tone I learned from my brother.

Smirking _**(UGH)**_ ," You let your brothers new bartender open your drinks. Second question?"

 _ **UGH! I knew that dude was sketchy… How could Ari hire someone like that! This Crowley dude will fall first, as for Castiel… Where is he?**_

Not trying to hide my annoyance," Where in the name of the gods am I?"

As soon as I had said this Castiel walks around the corner and interrupts with," There is only one true God. We are in Portland Oregon."

 _ **HE HAS THE BALLS TO TELL ME MY GODS ARE FAKE!? Breathe. Inhale . Hold .5.6. Exhale .. Breathe. Wait. The bar is at least 2+ hours away from Portland, how long was I out?**_

With much salt in my tone I calmly retort with," _Sweetheart._ I'm a LGBTQ+ Pagan. We do not believe the same things. Last important question,"

" **WHY?"**


	3. Breakdown

Breakdown.

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Also trigger warning some sensitive topics may be discussed so if you have any problems with that kind of stuff stop reading **NOW**

* * *

 **(Recap)**

With much salt in my tone I calmly retort with," _Sweetheart._ I'm a LGBTQ+ Pagan. We do not believe the same things. Last important question,"

" **WHY?"**

* * *

"You are powerful. And could be a great yet dangerous ally," Crowley taunted.

I had so many thoughts screaming to be voiced but none of them would have helped me try to escape so I kept my mouth shut. But this looked to satisfy him so it was for the better anyway.

 _ **God i'm so hungry! Last time I ate was the morning before going to D's…. For all I know that could have been days ago!**_

"How long have I been gone?" I half asked no one.

To my surprise Castiel answered, "We picked you up Saturday morning around 1am, it is now 6pm Tuesday."

 _ **Ari is gonna be PISSED! I've been gone for like, almost a week now!**_

Surprising them and even myself I voice a thought that's been eating away at me for a bit now, "How'd you even find me? I mean you've probably been stalking me for a while and somehow been able to stay out of my view...What made you be able to do that anyway cause that takes some skill and judging by the looks of you… The type of skill you don't have."

 _ **DAMN IT BAD MOVE! UGH! Why can't I keep my mouth shut like a normal person? Why can't I just be a normal person!**_

"A few months ago a few of my demons went missing and came up dead, so I called up wings over here and some other friends…." Crowley started, "We did some poking around and some other _creatures_ have had the same fate in the area." (Oh gods this is gonna be long….. )"After a lot of research and hacking we were able to get some video footage of a teenage girl suffocating a man in shadows."

 _ **FUCKING SHIT! WHY CAN'T I BE A NORMAL PERSON!?**_

And like an idiot I tried to explain myself instead of denying… " I never hurt anyone without reason! They all had it coming just like that man! He deserved to die! I guess your video didn't have audio or else you would have left me be. I bet you didn't hear him telling me how **pretty and weak** I was. I bet you didn't hear him talking about how he could just pick me up and nobody would care and how no one would hear me screaming in what he called " _forced pleasure_ " HE DESERVED TO DIE IN WORSE WAYS!"

At this point I was seething in anger. Everything started to violently shake around me and it became darker. I knew what I was doing but I was so upset it continued to grow, and not because I couldn't control it, but because I didn't want to.

I was so upset I couldn't breathe. People just like that were who made me learn to control my powers so it wouldn't ever happen again. So _they_ can never get to me again. I will NEVER be scared like that again. Never again.

The men were yelling on the floor but I didn't stop it. It took what felt like hours of anger for me to finally calm down enough to stop and feel how much it drained me. I WAS EXHAUSTED.

They got up looking angry but when we made eye contact it immediately melted to sadness and depression that my empathic abilities only amplified before they walked away into the next room. Feeling weak, depressed, and scared for my brother and for what could come with the future all I could do was silently cry.

 **乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. A Not So Successful Escape

Ima say this every time,

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Ima try to get at least 2 chapters up every week this summer and after that idk

Hope y'all have a good day! PLEASE BE KIND I'M SORRY THIS IS KINDA CRAPPY!

* * *

(Recap)

They got up looking angry but when we made eye contact it immediately melted to sadness and depression that my empathic abilities only amplified before they walked away into the next room. Feeling weak, depressed, and scared for my brother and for what could come with the future all I could do was silently cry.

* * *

I guess I must have fallen asleep after what had happened cause all I can remember before waking up was crying.

I have no idea where the men are but what I do know is that being tied to this bed is hella uncomfortable.

As soon as I start to look around Castiel walks in but Crowley is nowhere to be seen.

I guess he must have seen my confusion because he noted, " Crowley is on the phone in the other room he should be in shortly."

"Okay?" I reply in a harsh tone, " Why should I care?''

He looked very confused before stating, " It just looked to me that you were wondering why I was here and he was not."

Without letting him know he was right I made sure to tell him " Well you looked wrong then cause you assholes brought me here, not the other way around."

Most likely hearing my sass Crowley walks in, flip phone in hand.

 _ **Now's my chance.**_

"Will you at least untie me from this wretched bed?" I say with utter disdain, " I'm awfully uncomfortable and would greatly appreciate being able to stretch."

Nodding slightly Crowley gets up from the chair he was sitting in and with a wave of his hand i'm untied. Rubbing my wrists I sit up so I can get a better view of the room so I can work out an escape plan. If I had the energy I would use my magick to get out but because I don't, I'll have to find another way out.

 _ **Motels are super nasty. Also small. But mostly nasty.**_

I'm still super hungry and to show, my stomach won't shut up so I finally ask, "Do you guys have anything to eat?"

Crowley looks annoyed and responds with, " Our friend will be here with food soon."

"Was that who you were on the phone with earlier?" I blurt out.

Looking very annoyed now he half shouts, "Yes! Now will you please shut up i'm trying to think."

After having a great idea I get up and grab my leather jacket and backpack sitting on a chair next to the bed, and head to where the bathroom is. If i'm correct there will be a window in the bathroom. But how to play it off?

As soon as I can see that there is a window Crowley jumps up and demands "What are you doing?!"

Calmy I lie, "Going to the bathroom."

"With your belongings?" Castiel questions.

 _ **BE SMOOTH**_

"Well yeah I am human and nonetheless a girl who needs to freshen up because I haven't showered since Friday( not a lie) and i've also missed out on my meds and need to take those too." I say with ease and confidence.

I make it to the door when I notice Castiel hot on my heels, "I am a big girl I can do this by myself," and promptly shut the door with only me inside.

Once I'm in I lock the door and turn the light and fan because it may make some noise. I wasn't lying about not getting a shower so I pull my things out to do so, luckily I went to the bar with a change of clothes and all my toiletries. As I get my clothes out I also dig around for the snacks I normally pack.

 _ **THANK THE GODS IM A STONER WHO PACKS SNACKS!**_

After getting out of the shower and taking my pills I get dressed and pack all my stuff into my bag. Throwing on my jacket and pack I turn on the faucet and open the window above the toilet and pull myself through.

Right as I stand up and dust myself off I start walking down the path when I run into a muscular man in a flannel. He was carrying a bag with some sort of takeout and a pie box. I rush trying to help him pick the stuff up saying sorry when he looks at me and we hear shouting. Turning around I see Castiel standing outside of the door and Crowley yelling but at this point I was already halfway out of there.

Behind me I hear Crowley yell "Dean! That's her! Damn it go get her!"

 _ **CRAP! If I had just kept moving I would have been out!**_

I can hear them chasing me but I'm sprinting down the dark street, my only light being the street lamps. Glancing behind me I only see "Dean" close behind, Crowley about a block away talking with a guy much taller than him with long hair. The only things I can see ahead of me are closed shops and dark houses. Just a block ahead I see a light and movement in the shadows but just keep running. How dumb that was….

Right as I get to the point where I had seen the light Castiel jumps in front of me knocking me down. With little distance between me and the dude who had the food I hurriedly jump up only to get held in place by Castiel who has a firm grip on my shoulders. As soon as Castiel gets ahold of me my pursuer starts walking over panting with something green and glowing in hand. Castiel is saying something to me but all I can focus on is the thing he's holding. It's very bright in the dark but also seems kinda small. As he gets closer I get to see him and the now what I can tell is a syringe better. The man looks about 6 foot with light freckles and he's got a gun on his belt.

Focusing on Castiel who is now yelling I notice he's not speaking English, German, French, or Spanish. I think it may be Latin but whatever it is, it sounds very pretty even though he's yelling it's somehow enchanting.

After what feels like forever of listening to Castiel yell he slowly stops and I look over to see what he's looking at and I see the dude I first ran into.

" Hey kid, my names Dean," he says between all the panting.

"Dakota..." I say cautiously

"Well I hate this is how we meet but I need you to show me your arm," He said getting the needle out and ready.

" Can we not? I have no clue what's in that and it might react with my other medications..." I continue, keeping my eyes on the strange liquid.

" Well we need too, so I suggest doing this the easy way-" he started to say before being interrupted by sirens no less than a block away.

Using their distraction to my advantage I try to pull away and partially manage to get Castiel off of me just to have him turn me around so Dean can stab me with the mystery liquid.

"This may hurt so I suggest preparing yourself," he warned just before puncturing my arm with the needle.

There are no words to describe this pain. It almost feels like liquid fire moving through my body spreading out to all my limbs. The pain was so bad I couldn't yell, or even move for that matter. It almost felt like it was draining my energy because the only thing numbing the pain was exuation. The only thing I could even think about was if I was going to die or just wake up in this nightmare again.

"Shit… We've gotta go…..Ya think….We need to get to the bunker….Get the car…." Were the last things I could hear before falling into an eternal darkness of pain.

 **乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ**

 _ **Im so sorry for the crappy story but I hope you have a good day!**_

 _ **I hope to make all the future chapters longer!**_

 _ **BAI!**_


	5. False Alarm

False Alarm.

THE ONLY THINGS BELONGING TO ME ARE DAKOTA ARI AND THE PLOT

I've rewritten this chapter a few times so it may be a bit all over the place…

SORRY! If you have any issues with abuse and the like i'd suggest stop reading! Its also a little bit vulgar so language warning

* * *

RECAP

"This may hurt so I suggest preparing yourself," he warned just before puncturing my arm with the needle.

There are no words to describe this pain. It almost feels like liquid fire moving through my body spreading out to all my limbs. The pain was so bad I couldn't yell, or even move for that matter. It almost felt like it was draining my energy because the only thing numbing the pain was exuation. The only thing I could even think about was if I was going to die or just wake up in this nightmare again.

"Shit… We've gotta go…..Ya think….We need to get to the bunker….Get the car…." Were the last things I could hear before falling into an eternal darkness of pain.

* * *

Being only 15 I can't say i've had much experience with time but what I do know is that it passes very quickly when you've been knocked out with some sort of mystery drug…

Anyway, I woke up to the slam of a car door. I was apparently unconscious stretched out in the back seat. There are two men in the front. The man whom I know to be Dean was in the driver's seat, he's the one who just got in. In shotgun there was the taller dude with the long hair.

I was still trying to wake up when the tall guy noticed and immediately said, " Hey, i'm Sam. It's nice to meet you." With his hand out like he was expect me, still half asleep, to shake it.

All I can manage was a small grumble before sitting up in the seat. Now that I was sitting up I could see out the windows.

Daytime, about noon

A LOT of traffic

Rest stop

Fast Food Place

A few sheriffs here and there

If only I could get the sheriffs attention then maybe I could go home and pretend this never happened…

"Hey can I go in to use the restroom?"I blurted.

"Yeah-" Dean started, only to get cut off by Sam.

"No, you already tried this at the motel. Believe me I see the sheriffs too, we are almost there anyway." Sam stated turning back to look at me.

"Worth a shot," I grumbled " Where is "there" anyway?" I asked a bit louder than my last statement.

What Sam started to state got a bit fuzzy and all I could make out was "Bunker" before an extreme pain exploded in my skull.

The only thing I could do was whimper and hold my head as I crumpled into the seat. It almost felt like a diluted version of the liquid fire I had experienced earlier. The pain was almost fully gone a few minutes later but when I came out of it the men seemed to be panicking.

Still feeling minor remnants of the agony, I made sure to get up as slowly as possible.

"What was that!" Dean asked frantically.

"IF I KNEW I WOULD TELL YOU!" I snapped at him out of nowhere.

Everyone was surprised even myself but I didn't let it show. "Are you okay?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

"As okay as i'll ever be, ya know being kidnapped and all." I grumbled back.

"Okay then. Well would you like a burger? We didn't stop here for nothing." Dean asked as if nothing had just happened, already handing me a burger.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed when I noticed a sign down the road.

"Welcome to Kansas," it read.

"KANSAS!" I shrieked in anger, "WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN IN KANSAS?" Now this time with more confusion, ''What's today?!"

"Thursday," they both said in unison.

"I don't think you heard me earlier while you had your whole freakout but we are going to a bunker in Lebanon," Sam said as cautiously, as if not to upset me more ( Smart ).

"Whyyyy?"I half stated half asked.

This time it was Dean to speak up "Well like most bunkers,its safe."

Losing all self control I had to ask, "Who even are you guys?"

"Hunters," again in an eerie unison.

"No not what you are or what you do but rather, _WHO_ are you?" I say again but this time with a smartass tone.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," AGAIN IN THE FREAKY UNISON!

 _ **WAIT, I recognize those name…...Oh my gods! THE SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER! The fugitives who are both on the run and are wanted for killing dozens of people, among other things… Im going to die! They are going to kill me. They are gonna take me to the bunker, do gods know what, and kill me!**_

I guess they both saw my terror and tried to explain themselves.

"No, that stuffs not true we never did that," "We would never!'' "We aren't going to hurt you!" and "Why would you think that!?"

Voicing my thought like always, "Oh my gods… I'm gonna die…Your taking me to your bunker and do gods know what, and kill me! I DON'T WANNA DIE IN KANSAS!"

At this point i'm crying hysterically and in a frenzy. Dean gets out of the car and pulls out his phone when Sam jumps in the back trying to calm me down, and make sense of the words even I can't recognize coming out of my mouth.

Within a minute of pulling over Dean gets off the phone to walk behind the car just to come back into my sight with Castiel and Crowley.

Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley, all met up a few yards away from the car so I can't hear what they're talking about, but judging by their faces, it's serious.

 _ **GO. They're gone, RUN. They aren't looking.**_

Trying to use them not focusing on me to my advantage, I open the door on the opposite side of the car to them and slip out without making a sound. Somehow Castiel notices however, and pops right in front of me.

"Guys you need to keep a better watch, this kids very persistent!" Castiel yells to the other guys making them all run over.

Knowing what they were going to say I just go right back to the car and hop inside. What I didn't expect, was them sending Castiel over to keep an eye on me.

 _ **UGGGGGGHHHHHH! WHAT AM I EVEN DOING HERE! WHAT DO THEY EVEN WANT IF ITS NOT TO KILL ME!?**_

To my surprise Castiel addresses me, "Hey, we need your help so whatever they tell you, hear them out."

 _ **What's that supposed to mean?!...**_

As if on cue Dean comes over and starts, "Hey, we need your help, so just hear us out-

 **乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ乁** **(** **ಥ** **͜ʖ** **ಥ** **)** **ㄏ**

 **And that's that. Thanks for the read! Hope you guys have a great day!**

 **The next chapter will be up before friday.**


End file.
